drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Drawga
Summary Drawga is a roleplay based drawing game in which the Drawfee artists create the scenes suggested from viewers into a narrative format. Season 1 is very random and left near-completely to the viewers, whilst season 2 has a plot created by DM (DrawgaMaster Caldwell) similar to Dungeons and Dragons; and viewer suggestions create details and items in the plot and contribute to future story considerations. Season 1 The first season of Drawga a sort of choose-your-own-adventure style game in which Nathan and Caldwell start with barely a plot and the rest is formed from audience choices. The running catchphrase is "WELCOME TO DRAWGA, where we take your dumb suggestions and make an even dumber story!" [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOIaI3Q_8UQ&index=2&list=PLDUoOYLKP1C7OxDtCY_L7ucV2E8Vy-3Wg Episode 0]' '- 21 Jan 2015 Main character wakes in a cell. This episode is fairly simple and serves to introduce the viewers to the concept of the show. 01. Enter the Tote - 29 Jan 2015 In this episode the main character looks inside tote bag, and is then transported to the Onion Dimension. Whilst there the character meets Gruyere the Onion Knight. 02. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jflqD8bZYM&list=PLDUoOYLKP1C6LjwSEc016LBFd2ozvfozq&index=15 Onion Rap] - 05 Feb 2015 This episode showed the character challengping Gruyere the Onion Knight to a rap battle. Drop-the-Beet is introduced but goes unnamed. 03. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kr9eHoGFQc&list=PLDUoOYLKP1C6LjwSEc016LBFd2ozvfozq&index=14 Ultimate Diss 'n Kiss] -''' 12 Feb 2015 The Drawfee boys do a rap diss song. Everyone loves it. You kiss Gruyere the Onion Knight. '''04. The Carrot Kingdom -''' 19 Feb 2015 In this episode, following the rap, the character goes to the Carrot Kingdom. There is a disappointing lack of carrots. Drop-the-Beet is named. There's a door and a giant goat statue. The goat's mouth is weirdly wide open. '''05. The Goat Awakens -''' 26 Feb 2015 In this episode the character is made to sacrifice Drop-the-Beet in order to open the door, but the goat statue comes alive and is quite displeased with Beet's taste. '''06. The Belly of the Beast -''' 05 Mar 2015 In this episode the character and Gruyere sacrifice yourselves as well in order to reunite with Drop-the-Beet. Unfortunately, it's a straight up Narnia Prison in the belly of the Goatlem and Drop and his zombie carrot henchmen are not happy. '''07. Rapology -''' 12 Mar 2015 In this episode the perilous zombie carrots are avoided when the character decides to apologise to Drop and he accepts under one condition. You must put Gruyere in a hole in the wall shaped like an onion. There are 3 buttons to choose from. '''08. Fresh Out The Butt -''' 19 Mar 2015 You press the Butt-on with your butt, the Goatlem rumbles and then the stomach floods with an earthy, rotten carrot smell, and you, Drop and Gruyere flee out of the Goatlem via through the butt hole. The protagonist receive a Goat Tail Whip (GTW), and find out that the protagonist is the chosen one, come to defeat the Devourer, leader of the goats. '''09. The Devourer's Breakfast Nook -''' 26 Mar 2015 Humpf and the protagonist venture boldly and valiantly into the portal, and find yourselves in The Devourer's kitchen, eating breakfast. He was expecting you, but not this early in the morning. You must have a show down. '''10. The Final Showdown -''' 09 Apr 2015 This is the dramatic finale of the first season of Drawga. Inside the Devourer's breakfast nook, the protagonist decides that they must beat the Devourer at what he does best... devouring. Whilst the Devourer was quite confident, he had already ate breakfast, putting the protagonist at a slight advantage. The contest is near endless, the chronology is impossible to map, minutes turn to hours, to days, to weeks, back into days?, then stretch on. It is intense and messy. Humpf is wearing a judge's hat and looks on in horror. After what seemed like an eternity, the Devourer stops... Inside the protagonists hand is a magical watermelon hot-dog, which holds the key to victory. The protagonists wins the competition, over-devouring the Devourer. After a messy vomiting session, a certain rule is made apparent. By beating the Devourer at devouring, the protagonist becomes the Devourer, taking on the responsibilities of eating worlds of food, working out and keeping finances up. This comes as a shock to all. The protagonist is then seen, intensely fat, devouring. The first season ends. Season 2 The second season of Drawga is a completely revived version. Instead of the 'choose your own adventure' style, this season Drawga is Drawfee's version of 'Dungeons and Dragons'. With Caldwell as dungeonmaster and Nathan, Jacob and Julia as players. Every episode Caldwell tells a bit of story that ends with a problem or task, the players than have to each draw their characters and their solution or action. The audience is involved by voting on a Strawpoll to pick which player wins, Caldwell also asks them for a suggestion for something in the show. Before the series begins each team member designs a character for themselves. Julia draws Rah'oxah a fighting class eladrin or fancy elf, who is always accompanied by her boyfriend Demon Johnny. Nathan creates Legzi, a Halfling rouge that has the ability to store and utilize mannequin legs. Jacob creates Ryjinah, a bone mage, who is always accompanied by Jonathan the bone staff. '''01. The Tavern of Many Names -'' 27 Jan 2016 '' : Episode Summary 02. Family Fun Center OF DOOM -'' 10 Feb 2016'' 03. Back to the Lab: PART 1 -'' 27 Mar 2016'' 04. Back to the Lab: PART 2 -'' 03 Apr 2016'' 05. In the Lair of the Pear -'' 13 May 2016'' 06. The Inside Job -'' 23 Jul 2016'' 07. Dawn of D.E.N.N.I.S. -'' 04 Dec 2016'' 08. Dream Dates With Destiny ''- 30 Apr 2017'' In this episode each of the three characters go on a date with Dennis, each taking a turn to mess with Francis (who gets kidnapped by the skeleton Pucconici at the end of the episode) along the way leaving his breafcase behind. 09. Leveling Up: Part 1 ''- 22 Aug 2017'' In this episode each player levels up their characters through a redesign. This happens after Dennis gives each team member a kiss that revitalizes them and brings their best features to the foreground. Daryl's briefcase is left to the three team members, however they do not have a key to open the case. It is revealed in this episode that demon Johnny, Rah'oxah's boy friend, lost his body one a quest with Rah'oxah. The curse used on his mistakenly gives him a pocket dimension within him. Paul Blart also receives a level-up redesign that allows him to look like an anime school girl. If a player roles a 20 he is now summoned in his new form and Sailor Mall Cop is revealed to be Blart's anime show. When it is Legzy's turn to level up, she receives the prize for best date with Dennis. She receives a Dolab of Dennis which allows her to transform into anything for the episode. Legzy's redesign now includes a cross bow made of legs that fires legs. Legzy also gains a familiar, Jeffy long legs. Jeffys the spider ring is transformed from Dennis' kiss making him into a spider with extremely long legs. Neither of Legzy's companions like Jeffy Long Legs. Ryjinah's level-up redesign now includes two daggers, one dripping with ichor and one flaming. Gregory Hamilton joins the group and gives his face to Rah'oxah in tablet for now. The group travels back to the Hungry Goat Barn Tavern and moves to the prize grotto to chose new items in the next episode. Comic Prequel A comic series featuring the same characters is called Ladies Book Club and is available on CollegeHumor's subscription service dropout.tv. It is written by Jacob, Julia, and Tony Wilson, and illustrated by a new artist each issue. The Ladies Book Club comic is set in a pre-Drawga universe. Teenage Legzi, Rox, and Gina go on a cross-country trip before their first year of college.